<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone Else by Venbeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809846">Someone Else</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venbeth/pseuds/Venbeth'>Venbeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justified</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, The Boyd and Ava is background but I’ve tagged it since it’s important to the plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venbeth/pseuds/Venbeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Raylan was steadily making his way through a bottle of Jim Beam when he heard a knock at his door. Bleary eyed and just this side of drunk, he stumbled to open it. Boyd Crowder stood on the other side. He eyed Raylan momentarily before surging forward and kissing him. "</p><p>Based off the song 'Someone Else' by SayWeCanFly</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boyd Crowder/Ava Crowder, Boyd Crowder/Raylan Givens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someone Else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Just 'cause I kissed you once</span>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <span>That doesn't mean I love you</span>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <span>But it also doesn't mean</span>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <span>That I'm gonna forget about you</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>
    <span>I liked you better with the lights off</span>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <span>Because I couldn't see the end</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Raylan was steadily making his way through a bottle of Jim Beam when he heard a knock at his door. Bleary eyed and just this side of drunk, he stumbled to open it. Boyd Crowder stood on the other side, but not any Boyd Crowder Raylan had seen before. This Boyd Crowder was still and quiet. He eyed Raylan momentarily before surging forward and kissing him. Raylan lurched back a bit then grabbed Boyd’s shoulders and pressed into the kiss. Before Raylan even realised what was happening, Boyd had his hands up Rayan’s wifebeater and they were sprawled across the bed. Boyd pushed and pulled and kissed and touched and before Raylan realised it, he was coming. Boyd collapsed with a groan onto Raylan and stayed there, panting. Raylan shoved and Boyd rolled off him. He leaned over the edge of the bed and fished about in his jeans for a battered pack of cigarettes. Out came the lighter and Raylan watched, fascinated, as Boyd inhaled, hands cupping the cigarette gently. He tipped his head back against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re remarkable, you know that, Raylan Givens?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make everything balance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boyd tapped the cigarette into an empty plastic cup that Raylan had been meaning to throw away. Raylan watched him smoke it down to the filter then toss it in with the remnants. In one fluid movement Boyd was straddling Raylan and Raylan gazed up at him. Boyd ran his hands over Raylan’s shoulders and rubbed at the place where, on his own body, there was an ugly black swastika. Raylan just lay still and let Boyd touch. Boyd bent down and rested his forehead against Raylan’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want a drink?” Raylan breathed, the words soft, puffing against Boyd’s lips. Boyd pressed a gentle kiss to Raylan’s mouth then slid off his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raylan sat up and swung his legs off the edge of the bed. The bottle of bourbon had to be around here somewhere. He grasped the neck of the bottle and took a slug before passing it across to Boyd, not bothered to find a glass. He’d done worse than share a bottle with Boyd anyway and it didn’t look like the bottle would be lasting. Boyd took a swig and passed it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ever think about the past?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha mean? Ev’rybody does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boyd wrapped his fingers around the neck of the bottle. “I mean, you ever think about what coulda been?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You an’ me, you mean? Would never ‘a worked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now both men were nearly horizontal, slid down from sitting upright. Boyd rolled onto his side to look Raylan straight in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know? Coulda gone somewhere if we’d tried. Coulda left together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raylan shook his head, “You never woulda come. Harlan’s in your veins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ ‘s in yours too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the same. ‘s parta you. I did my best to lose it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t seem to have made much difference in the end,” Boyd remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raylan made an affirmative noise, the mouth of the bottle halfway to his lips. He’d barely brought his mouth to it before Boyd was tugging it out of his hand. Raylan let out a sound of surprise and indignance. Boyd took a mouthful, set the bottle aside then leaned down and opened Raylan’s mouth with his own, the bourbon switching between them. Raylan swallowed and loosely grabbed Boyd’s hips, pulling him on top of himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Boyd, I missed you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boyd let out a harsh laugh. “You miss me or the orgasms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I had trouble finding people to give me orgasms?” Raylan asked, raising one eyebrow as if challenging him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No not really,” Boyd admitted, strangely honest for a moment, “but none of them were me.” With that, he rolled his hips down. Raylan let out a groan and let his head fall back. Boyd pressed damp lips to the exposed skin of Raylan’s throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful, Raylan Givens,” he murmured, so low he wasn’t sure if Raylan even heard him. <em>Beautiful like a whirlpool. Dangerous and easy to get sucked into.</em> Raylan wrapped his arms around Boyd’s torso and held him close for a moment before rolling them over so he was on top. Raylan hovered over Boyd’s wiry frame, eyes searching Boyd’s face. He obviously saw what he was looking for because he started talking then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a piece of you in my heart, always. Ever since we dug coal together. There’s no one like you anywhere else in the world.” Boyd surged up and smashed his mouth into Raylan’s greedily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up and <em>touch</em> me, boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Raylan pushed against Boyd’s chest. “I can’t offer you much but what I do have is yours, if you want it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t change me, Raylan. I am who I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goddammit, don’t you think I know that. You’re a slippery son of a bitch but you’re <em>my</em> slippery son of a bitch…if you’ll let me love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boyd didn’t answer, he just grabbed the front of Raylan’s wifebeater and hauled him down almost desperately. Raylan skimmed his hands up Boyd’s side. His shirt was unbuttoned but still on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get this off you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boyd shrugged out of his shirt and tossed it aside then reached for Raylan’s wifebeater. “I ain’t being the only one naked here.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Raylan was laying on his stomach, passed out from a combination of bourbon and sex. Boyd looked at him there and wished he had the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I could help,” he told Raylan’s sleeping body. “I thought I could fix this. But I think I’ve just made it worse. I missed you, missed us, but Ava is my future. I loved you but I don’t anymore. I am glad we had what we did back when we were nineteen and digging coal, but my heart belongs to Ava now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raylan’s only response was a slight snore. Boyd swallowed and pressed a light kiss to Raylan’s uplifted cheek before sliding out of his bed. Boyd picked up his boots and headed for the door, pausing momentarily to take one more look at Raylan in his vulnerability. He closed the door quietly behind himself and sat at the little table to pull his boots on. Boyd took one deep breath, allowing himself a last chance to savour the thought of Raylan, then climbed into his truck and started the engine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have had this in the works for probably close to a year but it kept going nowhere at all. I would write a sentence or two then nothing for weeks. It didn't help that I kept flip flopping between whether or not it would be Raylan in love with someone else (Winona) or Boyd (Ava). I decided in the end though, to go with Boyd because I love him and Ava together. If we imagine Raylan is getting drunk because Winona left him again it makes sense too.<br/>I hope you enjoyed it and I highly recommend listening to the song it's based on. There are some really lovely lines I wanted to include but couldn't figure out how to.<br/>I think there's a little bit of Togina's 'Raylan always leaves' in this, or at least in my thoughts when I was writing it. This time Boyd gets to leave.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>